Kau Milikku!
by Ziandra Amaela
Summary: Sang Detektif mati karena dibunuh, KID yang berhasil menemukan pandora menghidupkannya kembali. WARNING! GAJE! SUMMARY DAN JUDUL MENIPU.


**_DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho._**

**_Aku hanya pinjam karakternya buat memuaskan rasa lapar._**

**_Warning! DeathChara! (Bukan angst), Penyiksaan, Raped!Ran, OOC, typo yang manusiawi, alurnya gaje (authornya dikejar waktu gara2 ff lain juga belum kebagian ketikan.)_**

**_DLDR!_**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bau anyir mengudara, memenuhi indra penciuman. Kain putih ternodai oleh warna merah darah. Bersamaan dengan sinar merah dibawah rembulan.

_Pandora_.

Kaitou KID merasakan pipinya basah, tangannya bergetar di sertai rasa sakit pada hatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mundur. Pandora harus dihancurkan segera.

Permata berwarna biru laut itu dihantamkannya pada beton dibawahnya. Namun seakan belum cukup dengan batunya yang hancur, KID menginjaknya dengan kuat hingga beberapa berubah menjadi sangat kecil.

Cahaya merah terangkat keluar dari batu yang hancur, dan seperti sihir, masuk kedalam tubuh KID yang langsung bereaksi aneh.

Nafasnya terengah, indigo dibalik kacamata tunggal berkilat ungu. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Kakinya berat untuk melangkah. Ia memaksakan diri menyeret kakinya mendekati sesosok tubuh yang tergenangi darah.

"_Tantei-kun_... Maafkan aku..."

Kudo Shinichi. Tubuhnya tergenangi darahnya sendiri akibat KID membelah dadanya. Membunuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan pandora yang bersemayam didalam dirinya.

KID sendiri masih tidak percaya. Saat mata detektif itu disinari rembulan, kilat merah muncul, dan KID yang langsung sadar bahwa pandora ada didalam dirinya, dengan pandangan menyesal hanya meminta maaf dibalik poker face yang mati matian ditahannya.

KID bahkan menahan mual karena harus '_mengotak-atik_' tubuh detektif favoritnya.

Setelah semua itu... Apa ia masih dapat termaafkan?

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan ternoda darah dengan lembut dan hati hati merengkuh sosok Kudo Shinichi, memeluknya dan menangis di ceruk lehernya. Mengabaikan bajunya yang akan ternoda darah Shinichi.

"_Tantei-kun_..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Tubuh pemuda di pelukannya mulai dingin. Tapi KID tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau tau, kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali... Kuroba-_kun_." sebuah suara terdengar, membuat KID langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Koizumi Akako ada disana. Membuat indigo KID melebar sekilas.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sudah mati! Dia mati... Karena aku membunuhnya!" KID tidak peduli. Mau _poker face_nya runtuh atau suaranya yang bergetar, KID tidak mau peduli.

Tawa aneh terdengar, Koizumi Akako menjentikkan jari dan waktu disekitar mereka berhenti. "Kau baru saja menghancurkan pandora, permata keabadian. Kini kau memiliki sihir, Kuroba-_kun_."

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai penyihir itu mendekat, menatap licik KID yang masih memeluk Shinichi.

"Kau bisa menghidupkannya. Kau hanya perlu menciumnya dan menyalurkan kekuatanmu di dada yang telah kau belah."

"Itu mustahil! Aku bukan--"

"--kau baru saja menerima kekuatan pandora! Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Coba saja jika kau tidak percaya!" Akako memotong ucapan KID yang bergetar. Ayolah, ia hanya penasaran dengan kekuatan asli pandora.

KID ragu ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya diciumnya juga bibir dingin detektif favoritnya. Salah satu tangannya mengusap dada yang berongga, mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Akako. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi ia ingin mencoba mempercayainya.

Cahaya putih secara misterius muncul di telapak tangannya, masuk kedalam tubuh dipelukannya dan menutup lukanya. Tubuhnya yang dingin berangsur angsur kembali hangat dan erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang setia ditawan oleh KID.

Merasa bibir dingin itu mulai hangat, KID menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat dan sedikit menghisap bibir lawannya. Mengabaikan Akako yang menatap keduanya dalam seringai misterius.

Cahaya putih telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Shinichi, dan detektif itu mulai membuka matanya. Membuat KID melepaskan ciumannya walau ia tidak rela.

"Sudah kubilang kau dapat menghidupkannya kembali. _Jaa_, aku akan pergi." dan Akako menghilang dalam sekejap. Waktu disekitar mereka juga kembali berjalan.

KID menatap Shinichi yang mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan, ia tidak percaya ini. Tapi--detektif itu benar benar kembali '_hidup_'. Bahkan luka mengangga didadanya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Seolah ia tak pernah melukai detektif itu.

"Ugh... KID?" Shinichi melepas pelukan KID, memegang kepalanya dan berusaha duduk. _Shappire_nya melebar saat melihat darah menetes dari telapak tangannya. "Ini..."

Ingatan tentang dirinya yang mengejar KID berputar, saat KID dengan tatapan bersalah dan tangan bergetar untuk '_membunuhnya_', saat KID menusuk dadanya dengan kartunya yang tajam--nafasnya tercekat. Ia menyambar kerah KID dan menariknya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Aku... Kenapa aku masih hidup?!"

"_Meitantei_... Aku... Menghancurkan pandora." _indigo_ menatap _shappire_ dengan pandangan bersalah yang kental, "aku membunuhmu... Untuk menghancurkan pandora yang ada didalam dirimu."

"LALU KENAPA AKU MASIH HIDUP?!" Shinichi meraung. Kepalanya pusing. Hal seperti ini tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logika. Ia yakin ia sudah mati tadinya.

KID menatap sekitar mereka. Dengan ragu dijentikkannya jari, berusaha membuat darah yang bercecer menghilang. Begitupun noda di bajunya dan Shinichi.

Ajaib! Darah Shinichi mendadak hilang, menguap begitu saja. Takjub namun ini bukan saat yang tepat, dipandangnya Shinichi dengan serius, "kita bicarakan dirumahmu. Disini... Tidak aman."

Sebelum Shinichi sempat memproses, KID sudah memeluknya dan mereka terbang dengan _hang glider_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinichi langsung menghempaskan diri diatas kasur saat mereka tiba. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena pikirannya menolak semua hal yang terjadi barusan.

"_Meitantei_, apa kau baik baik saja?"

Shinichi bergumam kecil. Mengatakan baik baik saja. Sebelum ia berbalik dan memandang KID dengan menyelidik.

"Katakan, kenapa aku bisa hidup kembali?" ia bertanya sambil bangkit untuk duduk, melihat kemejanya yang rusak dibagian dada namun dadanya baik baik saja tanpa lecet. Tidak peduli pada KID yang menatapnya penuh minat, ia membuka kancingnya dan melepas kemeja rusaknya.

"_My my_, tidak sabaran sekali. Tapi sayang sekali, akupun tidak tau jawabannya. Yang pasti adalah aku telah memiliki sihir."

Kaito menjentikkan jari dan sebuah kemeja kebesaran muncul di tangannya. Mengundang tatapan aneh Shinichi.

"Untuk apa kemeja itu?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit mundur saat KID mendekatinya. "_Chotto_\--mau apa kau?!"

KID membuka kemeja putih itu dan menyampirkannya di bahu sang detektif, "jangan berpikiran buruk, _meitantei_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit." setelahnya ia berbalik dan segera pergi. "Aku tidak tau mengapa kau bisa hidup lagi. Jawabannya hanya satu. Aku telah memiliki sihir. Tapi aku tidak tau lebih banyak."

KID menurunkan topinya agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "_ma, jaa na, meitantei_. Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan tapi untuk sekarang... Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." lalu ia pergi begitu saja dengan _hang glider_nya.

Meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih mencoba memproses semua yang terjadi padanya.

Tunggu... Ada satu yang terlewat tadi.

Saat ia bangun didalam pelukan KID--Ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bibirnya... _Shappire_ Shinichi membulat saat mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

"ARGHHH! PENCURI ITU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito mendengus lelah. _Cake_ coklat kesukaannya bahkan tidak bisa meningkatkan moodnya yang sedikit buruk. Kejahilannya bahkan menurun drastis. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa _badmood_ hanya karena belum bertemu dengan Shinichi seminggu ini.

"BaKaito! Kau melamun lagi!" Aoko--sahabat perempuannya--lagi lagi membentaknya. Hakuba di sisi lain meja bahkan sampai geleng geleng.

"Diamlah, Ahoko! Aku sedang berpikir!"

"Hee? Apa yang kau pikirkan BaKaito? Jangan jangan tentang pacarmu yang--"

"Kuroba-_kun_ punya pacar?" Hakuba memotong, _scarlet_ miliknya langsung menetiti penuh minat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Kuroba-_kun_ jalan berdua dengan pasangannya..."

Aoko cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya--sok imut. "Itu dia! Kaito beberapa kali tertangkap Aoko mendadak sedang tersenyum sendiri!"

Kaito mengerang, "sudah kalian berdua! Aku memang sedang memikirkan calon pacarku! Puas?"

Hakuba tampak penasaran, "kalau boleh tau, siapa orangnya, Kuroba-_kun_?"

Kaito baru akan menjawab saat suara Shinichi terdengar.

"Hattori, kau mau menginap berapa hari?"

"Hmm, mungkin seminggu. Kasus tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi kan?!" Yang dipanggil Hattori--pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan--menjawab dengan semangat. Dibelakangnya ada gadis yang Kaito kenali sebagai Mouri Ran dan Suzuki Sonoko tengah berbincang (lebih tepatnya Sonoko yang berceloteh riang) sedangkan Ran kadang kadang melirik Shinichi dengan sorot kesal dan cemburu.

"Eh?" Shinichi terdiam sejenak saat pandangannya dan Kaito bertabrakan.

Kaito memaksakan senyum, "Halo, Kudo." sedetik kemudian ia menyesali ucapannya. Shinichi tidak mengenalnya dalam wujud Kuroba Kaito!

Shinichi mengangguk canggung, "halo, Kuroba... Ah, Hakuba-_san_? Lama tak jumpa." jawabannya sedikit membuat Kaito tersentak. Darimana detektif itu tau namanya?

Hattori disampingnya ikut menoleh, menatap Hakuba, Kaito dan Aoko dengan penasaran. Begitupun Ran dan Sonoko.

"Halo, Kudo-_kun_. Mencari tempat duduk?" Hakuba tersenyum ramah, dibalas dengan canggung oleh empat orang yang baru saja datang.

"Aoko tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin bergabung. Ah, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa!" Aoko tersenyum manis, sedangkan Shinichi dan Hattori berpandangan.

"Apa benar tidak apa apa jika kami bergabung?" Sonoko dengan seenak jidat bertanya, dan saat melihat anggukan dari orang orang didepannya, ia tanpa malu langsung duduk disebelah Aoko. "Namaku Suzuki Sonoko! _Yoroshiku_! Ini temanku, Mouri Ran!"

Ran yang ditarik tangannya, dengan terpaksa ikut duduk disebelah Sonoko. Padahal niat hati ia ingin duduk disebelah Shinichi.

"Jika begitu kami bergabung... Maaf menganggu kalian.." Shinichi sedikit menunduk, lantas duduk saat dipersilahkan Kaito.

Hattori sendiri memilih duduk disebelah Hakuba, berseberangan dengan Aoko. Sedangkan Shinichi duduk disebelah Kaito.

Merasakan lirikkan, Shinichi menoleh dan menangkap basah Kaito. "Umm... Kuroba?"

"Huh? Ah, apa aku menganggumu? Wajah kita mirip, jadi aku penasaran--" Kaito langsung kelabakan, sampai Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Huh?"

"Tidak apa apa... Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kudo Shinichi..."

Yang lain mengangguk, mulai memperkenalkan diri dan Hattori dan Hakuba entah mengapa mendadak terlibat perdebatan.

Shinichi maupun Kaito membiarkan mereka. Lucu juga jika Hakuba nyaris kalah debat seperti itu.

Kaito melirik Shinichi yang menyesap kopinya dengan tenang, seolah tidak terganggu dengan beberapa lirikan Ran padanya. Ugh, Kaito yang melihatnya risih.

Ditariknya Shinichi mendekat kearahnya, lalu berbisik rendah ditelinga.

"Kau tidak risih?"

Saat Shinichi memandangnya dengan penuh tanya, Kaito lagi lagi berbisik, "lupakan. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau tau nama keluargaku."

Namun Shinichi hanya menyeringai, pikiran jahil terlintas mendadak. "Kau penasaran?"

Membuat Kaito langsung cemberut. "Tidak."

Mengundang tawa kecil dari Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito berdiri dibalik bayangan, ia tidak ingin menciptakan masalah, tapi sepertinya Snake tidak hanya menargetkan dirinya, tapi juga Shinichi. Itu terbukti dari merpatinya yang tidak sengaja melihat Snake meneropong kaca jendela rumah Shinichi.

Jadi lebih baik ia mengikuti sang detektif yang mendadak berlari keluar rumahnya sambil membawa tas.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Shinichi! Kau mau kemana malam malam begini?!" Terdengar teriakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sepertinya milik Mouri Ran?

Kaito tidak peduli pada gadis itu. Ia hanya peduli pada detektif favoritnya. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menyukai sang detektif. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya yang terkadang memberontak, merasa ingin memiliki Shinichi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan tidak suka pada orang lain yang mendekati Shinichi.

Padahal ia tau sendiri, Shinichi bukan miliknya. Lagipula ia bukan _Alpha_ dalam _manga yaoi_ yang cemburu berat pada orang orang disekitar _omega_nya kan?

Tapi kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak menentu begini? Bahkan Kaito merasa sangat senang saat melihat Ran menatapnya cemburu karena dekat dengan Shinichi. Kaito juga merasa marah saat Hakuba dan Hattori berbicara dengan akrab pada Shinichi.

**_Dor!_**

Letusan peluru membuatnya sadar--oh tidak! Shinichi!

Cepat cepat kakinya melangkah, melompat di atas atap dan diantara bayang bayang pohon. Mencari Shinichi yang seharusnya belum jauh.

_Indigo_nya sedikit bersinar, pandangannya menajam. Hingga ia menemukan Shinichi yang memegang bahunya yang berdarah. Tengah dikelilingi oleh anak buah Snake. Dengan sang pemimpin yang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Shinichi.

"Khehe, tidak kusangka menggunakan ancaman murahan seperti ini dapat memancingmu, Detektif." Snake menendang tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tertawa sombong.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Shinichi sedikit terengah, merasakan aura bahaya.

"Kaitou KID. Kulihat kalian dekat, itu sebabnya aku akan menggunakan kau untuk memancingnya."

Kaito yang mendengarnya merasa darahnya mendidih. Beraninya mereka melukai Shinichi-nya!

_Indigo_nya bersinar, berubah menjadi merah. Ia mengubah pakaiannya menjadi kostum KID dan melempar bom asap.

Saat mereka panik, Kaito dengan cepat memeluk Shinichi dan menggendongnya, lantas membawanya pergi. Tanpa tau bahwa Mouri Ran tengah berlari menuju tkp, berniat menyusul Shinichi.

Kaito menatap kesal pada Shinichi. Manik indigonya sudah kembali, tapi Shinichi dapat merasakan sedikit aura aneh disekitar mereka. Terlebih tatapan Kaito yang tidak lepas memandangnya.

"Umm... Ku--KID? Terimakasih sudah menolongku..."

"Aku minta maaf, aku panik saat mendadak ada pesan masuk... Katanya jika aku terlambat nyawa seorang gadis kecil tidak bersalah akan melayang..."

"KID? Ayolah, katakan sesuatu?" entah kenapa Shinichi panik sendiri. KID yang diam saja lebih berbahaya daripada KID yang selalu menggodanya.

"..." Kaito tetap diam, membuat Shinichi menyerah dan ikut diam. Memilih memandang pemandangan kota Beika di malam hari.

Tidak lama, KID turun dan menutup hang glidernya di halaman belakang sebuah rumah. Shinichi sedikit meronta ingin turun namun tatapan Kaito yang entah kenapa membuatnya takut menghalanginya. Akhirnya ia tetap diam.

Mereka masuk melalui pintu belakang. Dalam sekali lihat, Shinichi menyimpulkan bahwa mereka ada di rumah KID. Mengingat '_penculik_'nya ini masuk seenak jidat.

Jentikan jari, lampu ruang tengah menyala. Lalu Shinichi diturunkan diatas sofa panjang dengan sangat hati hati. Seolah olah ia akan terluka jika KID menurunkannya dengan kasar.

"Uh... KID?" tanyanya saat KID membuka pakaiannya. Mengingat lengannya tertembak, Shinichi mencoba berpikir positif bahwa KID berencana mengobatinya.

Saat pakai atasnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Shinichi kaget karena KID tiba tiba saja memeluknya. Menjilati telinganya dan tangan meraba area dadanya.

"Oi--KID! _Mmn_... _Hana...se... Ngh..._"

KID melepas jilatannya, menjauh sedikit dan membiarkan Shinichi menarik nafas lega.

... Sebelum KID melepas Sarung tangan putihnya dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedalam mulut Shinichi. Memainkan lidahnya dengan erotis.

Bibirnya ia bawa pada luka tembak yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Uh, Shinichi pasti kesakitan.

Dengan lembut dan hati hati, diciumnya luka itu, lalu dihisapnya kuat. Membuat Shinichi mendesah diatasnya. Saat sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya, KID menjilat luka itu dan dengan ajaibnya langsung sembuh.

"_Mmch_\--KID..." Shinichi tidak bisa melawan. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar menikmati apa yang dilakukan KID padanya. Toh, KID juga sudah menyembuhkannya.

KID mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam mulutnya--sebutir peluru yang langsung diletakkannya diatas meja begitu saja.

Dibukanya topi dan kacamata tunggal, menampakkan seorang Kuroba Kaito dibaliknya. Dengan sekejap, ditariknya pakaian KID dan kini Kaito dengan baju rumahnya ada didepan Shinichi.

"_Wha_\--Kuroba!" memekik kecil, Shinichi langsung otomatis mengalungkan lengannya ada Kaito yang mendadak menggendongnya bak putri. "Oi! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan--_mmnnh_..."

Kaito menciumnya, membungkam semua perkataannya dan tubuhnya... Entah kenapa bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya ini tengah berhasrat.

"Biar kuberi tahu apa yang akan kulakukan," Kaito mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya, berbisik rendah. "Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku... Selamanya."

Sedetik kemudian Shinichi sudah terlentang dengan Kaito diatasnya, mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan. Ia nyaris memekik saat salah satu kaki Kaito masuk diantara pahanya.

"Kuroba--jangan..." Shinichi dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas, nafasnya mulai berat dan ia menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Kaito.

"_Shh_, panggil namaku, Shinichi... Diam dan nikmati saja..." Kaito berbisik seksi sebelum membawa Shinichi dalam ciuman manis.

Benda lunak tanpa tulang mengabsen gigi, mengajak lidah lainnya bertarung, saling melilit dan menyanyikan suara desahan dengan kecipak erotis.

Tangan tidak tinggal diam, tonjolan di dada dipelintir, dicubit dan diremas hingga merekah merah. Menambah suara desahan Shinichi. Tangan lainnya turun dan menyentuh milik Shinichi yang bangun dari balik kain.

"_Ahnn--mmch--_" kekurangan udara, Kaito melepas ciuman mereka, menjilati saliva yang turun didagu Shinichi dan sedikit menggigitnya. Lalu turun ke daerah leher dan menimbulkan jejak basah.

Shinichi tidak tau. Pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya merespon positif semua sentuhan Kaito. Sekalipun ia ingin menolak, rasa nikmat yang diterimanya membuatnya lemas. Ciuman Kaito bahkan membuatnya mabuk hingga tanpa sadar tangannya telah meremas surai berantakan.

Ia tersentak saat Kaito mengigit bahunya. Seolah belum cukup, disaat bersamaan sebuah benda panas bergerak memasukinya. Sejak kapan pakaian mereka menghilang?

Shinichi tidak diberi waktu untuk mengerti karena bagian selatannya sangat sakit mendadak. Ada benda yang bergerak memasukinya tanpa persiapan.

"_Ngh_\--! Sa-sakit... Kai..to! Keluarkan! Keluarkan itu! _Aaaaargh_!"

Kaito membungkam Shinichi dalam ciuman, tangannya mengocok kejantanan Shinichi agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Ia memang sengaja tidak menetrasi Shinichi. Ia ingin merasakan milik Shinichi yang masih benar benar virgin. Cakaran di punggung ia abaikan. Toh, ia ingin Shinichi juga menandainya.

"Rileks, Shinichi..." bisiknya rendah, Shinichi-nya sangat sempit hingga ia pun kesulitan masuk.

Dengan panas dicumbunya Shinichi, saat pemuda itu telah hanyut, dengan sekali sentakan ia bergerak masuk hingga miliknya terbenam sepenuhnya didalam Shinichi. Menelan semua teriakan Shinichi di mulutnya.

Ia ingin segera bergerak, tapi dengan sabar ia menunggu Shinichi terbiasa. Tangannya mengocok dengan cepat bersamaan dengan lidah yang bergerak menggoda.

"_Mmf_... Kaito..." Shinichi mendesah, menatap dengan _aqua_ berkabut hasrat. Pipinya merah merona, beberapa bulir air mata menetes di pipinya. Tampak sangat erotis. Terlebih dengan bibir bengkak mengkilap itu.

Pertahanan diri Kaito runtuh. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Hanya kenikmatan dan kenikmatan yang dikejarnya. Pinggangnya maju mundur, sedangkan tubuh Shinichi yang kewalahan mengikuti gerakannya hanya bisa mendesah kencang.

Lalu saat mereka memuntahkan muatan mereka bersama sama, Kaito tanpa sadar mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu, Shinichi." membuat tidak hanya dirinya sendiri tapi pemuda yang digagahinya juga terkejut.

"Kai--kau mencintaiku?"

Kaito kelabakan, ia tidak ingin berbohong tapi ucapan itu juga terlontar begitu saja. "Aku tidak tau, Shinichi... Hanya saja aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku merasa aneh saat kau dekat dengan Hakuba dan Hattori. Perasaan ini seperti perasaan tidak suka dan tidak rela..."

"Satu satunya yang ku mengerti adalah, kurasa... Aku mulai mencintaimu, Shinichi. Aku begitu marah saat Ran-_chan_ menempelimu layaknya lintah, terlebih saat dia berteriak marah padamu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak bersalah--Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Kaito histeris saat Shinichi malah tertawa ditengah tengah racauannya.

"Ahaha, tidak... hanya saja... Aku tidak tau jika kau sepossesif itu padaku." Shinichi mengangkat lengan, menarik Kaito mendekat dan melingkari lehernya hingga ia berada dibawah tindihan Kaito. "Kau tau? Aku juga mencintaimu. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran akan sosokmu--tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa tidak rela jika kita berpisah begitu saja. Pertemuan singkat, dan aku selalu merindukan saat kita akan bertemu kembali."

Kaito merona mendengarnya. Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan menarik Kaito turun untuk menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Shinichi tersenyum, membuat Kaito tidak tahan.

"Shin-_chan_... Mau ronde kedua?" dalam hati Kaito tertawa sadis melihat wajah Shinichi yang merah padam. "Sepertinya Shin-chan juga menginginkannya ya~ _Hora_, bahkan kau tidak sadar bahwa milikku masih berada didalam tubuhmu." iseng, Kaito sengaja bergerak, membuat Shinichi tersentak dan tidak sengaja mendesah.

Tidak tahan, Kaito memulai ronde kedua mereka. Tanpa peduli pada pekikkan Shinichi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulutnya disumpal oleh dalamannya sendiri, tangannya diborgol kuat diatas kasur kotor. Matanya ditutup. Namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya didalam ruangan ini.

Gadis itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Roknya tersingkap, membuat pahanya dingin. Terlebih saat merasakan bahwa ia tidak menggunakan pelindung apapun dibawah sana. Tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya _aphrodisiac_-nya mulai bekerja." seseorang berkata. Manik ungu-nya tidak bisa melihat. Namun dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang tua?

Ia ingin melepas sumpalan pada mulutnya. Bertanya '_ia ada dimana? Siapa mereka? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_'

"Sial sekali karena buruan kita yang sebenarnya malah dibawa kabur Kaito KID. Tapi rupanya nona ini malah menyerahkan diri untuk diculik."

"Bos, sebaiknya kita apakan gadis ini?"

'_Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak mereka?_' itulah yang ada dibenak Ran. Tenaganya entah kemana. Tapi tubuhnya mulai kepanasan.

"Lakukan saja sesuka kalian. Detektif itu pasti merasakan sakit jika tau gadis ini terluka." terdengar tawa keji setelahnya. "Jangan lupa, berfotolah dan sebarkan fotonya nanti.

Tawa keji mengudara, lalu gadis itu tersentak saat gaunnya disobek. Ada sesuatu yang menjelajah pahanya.

Ingin menendang, tapi kakinya terikat borgol (sejak kapan borgol itu ada disana?) dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

'_Shinichi, tolong aku!_' ia menjerit. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Nafasnya sesak karena salah satu dari mereka menutup saluran nafasnya. Tubuhnya diraba, sesuatu menghantam dirinya dibawah sana.

Jeritannya tertahan. Pelindungnya robek, mengeluarkan darah. Tapi anehnya tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

"Sepertinya _aphrodisiac_-nya kurang. Hei kau! Tambahkan dosisnya! Suntikkan dipahanya. Itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat bereaksi."

Gadis itu, Mouri Ran, menggelengkan kepala kuat kuat. Tidak! Ia harus keluar dan memberi tau Shinichi!

Kesadarannya melayang sejenak saat sengatan sakit terasa dipahanya. Kakinya otomatis mencoba melepas apa yang memasukinya. Dan menendangnya, jika bisa.

"Ck! Gadis jalang ini memberontak! Bagaimana kalau kupatahkan saja kakimu?"

**KRAKKK**!

Ran mati rasa, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Telinganya mendengar suara kamera. Jangan bilang keadaannya ini akan disebar luaskan?

"_Nnff! Nf!_" ia mencoba berteriak walau itu mustahil. Buah dadanya digigit. Tubuhnya bak lacur yang melayani nafsu manusia bejat.

Lehernya dicekik. Ia menangis pilu tapi tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Kudengar Kaito KID dan detektif itu berpacaran, jika begitu bukankah lacur ini tidak berguna?"

"Kita lepaskan saja dia. Tapi kita akan bersenang senang dulu!"

Ran terhentak saat orang yang mengagahinya bergerak kasar. Sumpalan di mulutnya dicabut kasar. Walau otak menolak, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah--

"_Ah! Ah!_ Kumohon--_ah_!"

Sebuah desah erotis yang menggema. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Shinichi tidak akan menolongnya. Tapi tubuhnya berkhianat. Tubuhnya menikmati apa yang dilakukan para pemerkosa ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito menatap Shinichi yang tertidur pulas didalam pelukannya.

Mereka melakukannya hingga Shinichi pingsan karena tidak kuat. Tapi toh, Kaito belum merasa lelah. Hingga _indigo_nya memandangi wajah Shinichi yang ia tau tidak akan bosan ditatapnya.

Getaran kecil terdengar, membuat Kaito menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengambil ponsel Shinichi. Dahinya mengerut saat mendapat pesan tidak dikenal dengan foto foto erotis seorang gadis yang tengah digagahi dengan cipratan sperma di beberapa tempat.

Oh... Kaito mengenali gadis itu.

Mouri Ran.

Tapi... Apa pedulinya? Gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jadi ia menghapus pesan itu sebelum Shinichi melihatnya.

Ah, tunggu... Mungkin Shinichi harus ia kurung untuk sementara waktu? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Toh mereka sedang libur semester. Kaito akan mengurung Shinichi di rumahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan sayang, dikecupnya kening Shinichi. "Bersiaplah, kupastikan kau hanya akan melihatku dan kita akan menjalani cinta yang manis~" bisiknya rendah. Lalu seringai muncul.

Yah, semoga tahan, Shinichi. Karena Kaito tidak akan ragu untuk memangsamu seharian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**A/n:**

**Aku hanya ingin menyiksa Ran. Tapi sepertinya kurang banyak adegannya. Akan ku tambah adegannya dibawah ini *winks***

**Dan wah, aku menyelesaikan ff ini dalam waktu 4 jam 50 menit. Hum, kuat juga aku wkwkwk. (Dari kemarin sih ngetiknya--)**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari @KaiShinLoverz dan Liliana_Pelangi di wattpad.**

**Semoga kalian suka!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Ran berjalan tertatih,

Saat terbangun dengan ceceran sperma yang menjijikkan di tubuhnya, borgol ditangannya sudah lepas. Begitupun dikakinya. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun disana.

Memutuskan untuk keluar, rupanya ia ada disebuah hutan. Entah ada dimana ia sekarang.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memaksa kakinya (yang patah) untuk melangkah. Walau rasa nyeri menyengat dari pinggang dan kakinya. Ia harus meminta bantuan!

Getaran terasa di saku gaunnya yang rusak--ia lupa jika masih memiliki ponsel bersamanya.

Cepat cepat dibukanya pesan dari nomer tidak dikenal, maniknya melebar, itu...

Foto fotonya. Bahkan ada video juga.

Kakinya melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ada pesan dari sang pengirim di bagian bawah.

[_Foto fotomu ini sudah tersebar luas. Ah, dan maafkan kami karena salah satu dari kami mengidap penyakit kelamin dan HIV. Yah, detektifmu itu tidak akan membantumu. Terimakasih atas malam yang menyenangkan, Mouri!_]

Ran bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Ini ff terakhir di akhir tahun 2019 yah...****Selasa, 31 Desember 2019**


End file.
